Gorilla
by gingerspice12
Summary: Song prompt: Gorilla by Bruno Mars. You'll be banging on my chest bang bang, Gorilla/Ooh yeah, you and me baby making love like Gorillas
1. Chapter 1

**Song prompt: Gorilla by Bruno Mars. And this is my first fic ever so pls be easy on me. I know there's lots of grammar mistakes and the story probably doesn't even make sense but hey I tried. **

Beca knew it was going to be a very long night full of dancing and drinking with the Bellas. They all got there pretty early in the night and went straight to doing shots. Eventually Chloe got bored and wanted to dance so she immediately grabbed Beca's arm and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Chloe, I'm not even close to being drunk enough to start dancing with you yet. You know I'm not confident enough to dance with you when I'm still sober," said Beca. "Babe, you are an amazing dancer! It doesn't matter whether you're drunk or sober! Why do you feel like you need to be drunk to dance with me?" asks Chloe.

Fat Amy was dancing close by with one of her many boyfriends when she pipes up," I don't even know why you call what you two twig bitches do dancing! It's more like two dingoes dry humping in the desert!" Beca gives her girlfriend a glare, "See, that's exactly why I have to be drunk. Because then I don't really notice or care if anyone's watching us."

Chloe slips her arms around Beca's neck and leans in to whisper in her ear,"You shouldn't really care about that anyway. Just focus on me baby," giving the DJs ear lobe a light tug. Beca's breath hitches just a little bit, not going unnoticed by Chloe. Knowing she can't say no, Beca relents by grabbing Chloe's waist and pulling her body close and starts to dance to the music.

At first the dancing was just simple hips swaying, light touches, and soft kisses here and there. That quickly turned to heavy grinding, and using all self-control to not start a heavy make out session. To stop herself from giving in Beca quickly turned Chloe's body pressing her front to Chloe's back. Chloe obliged by pushing her ass into Beca's front.

Soon the low jungle like drumline of Bruno Mars' Gorilla came through the speakers. Beca knew things were about to get very intense considering this was one of Chloe's many lady jams. Halfway through the intro Beca feels Chloe bring her right arm up to swing around her neck fisting chocolate locks through her fingers.

Turning her head Beca starts leaving sweet kisses up and down Chloe's neck all the while humming to the song. She can tell Chloe is getting turned on, not just from the way she bucks her hips back, but also from the soft moan she breaths out.

Chloe is getting more and more sexually frustrated as Beca continues to hum against ear. But then she feels Beca's hands inch under her shirt and start caressing her waist and stomach. Chloe has finally had enough when the chorus kicks in and Beca sings a soft "_Ooooooh yeaaah, you and me baby making love like gorillas" _in her ear.

She quickly turns around and grasps the back of Beca's neck bringing her in for a passionate surprised by this action, Beca opens up allowing Chloe to slip her tongue in her mouth starting a battle of dominance amongst their tongues.

While they continue their now heavy make out session, Beca slowly nudges Chloe's legs apart slipping her thigh in between the redhead's legs. Chloe begins to aggressively grind against her girlfriend, gripping her shoulders tight to stay upright and moving her kisses from luscious lips to kissing down the DJ's jaw line finally reaching her destination sucking roughly on the girl's pulse point intent on leaving a mark.

After she is pleased with her work, Chloe moves up Beca's face and pulls back to look her girlfriend right in the eyes. Beca knows this look. This look isn't like Chloe's common puppy dog looks, or sweet innocent twinkle in the eye looks. This is a devilish look that makes Chloe's normal cerulean blue eyes turn a smoky gray. This is a look she makes when she knows what she wants, and what she wants in this moment is all of Beca. Chloe loves watching Beca crumble, and she bites her lower lip upon seeing Beca's resolve start to falter.

Chloe moves to Beca's ear running her tongue along the cold metal of the piercings that she's always thought were incredibly sexy "Beca, I need you to take me home right now and make love to me like you never have before. Do you understand me, baby?" Too in shock to answer, Beca just nods her head and pulls Chloe by the hand and out of the club, not aware of all the heads they managed to turn in the process.

When they finally make it back to Chloe's dorm Beca doesn't hesitant to lift her girlfriend up, pushing her against the door slamming it shut. Loving this side of her DJ the redhead wraps her legs around Beca's waist slinging her arms around her neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

After what felt like hours of hot kisses against the door, Chloe pulls back in need of oxygen saying breathily "Baby I need you to fuck me now, no teasing". Beca carries her girlfriend across the room throwing her on the bed demanding "Take your clothes off now!" Beca watches while Chloe bites her lip and slowly removes all her clothes while never losing eye contact.

Chloe crawls back to the edge of the bed in front of her girlfriend pulling her close from her belt buckle. "Do you need some help with this?" Chloe asks with a mischievous look in her eyes. Not waiting for an answer, she unbuckles the belt and whips it through the loops. She keeps the belt close laying it by her side while unbuttoning Beca's flannel shirt and slipping her out of her jeans and undergarments.

Curious as to why her girlfriend hasn't ditched the belt Beca asks with a shaky breath, "Um, what are you gonna do with that?" Chloe responds with a smirk, "Oh I think you know exactly what I want to do with this."

Beca doesn't have time to react before she is grabbed by the redhead and pushed down onto the bed. The older girls straddles the DJs hips leaning in close giving a chaste kiss before saying "You know how I like it." And with that Chloe leans over to the bed side table and pulls out the strap on. Lifting up to grab the appendage so she can put it on, Beca is suddenly stopped by Chloe grabbing her wrists and putting them above her head "Oh no, I'm in charge tonight. Do you trust me?" Not even having to think Beca replies "Of course babe."

Thinking Chloe wants to have a go at wearing it this once, Beca is surprised when Chloe starts to strap the toy onto Beca. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to wear it?" Beca says. Starting to roll her hips just slightly against the new appendage the redhead looks down to her girlfriend and says "Oh no baby… I wanna ride you. But you aren't allowed to touch."

Now figuring out what the belt is for Beca starts to protest when Chloe starts restraining her wrists above her head with the belt. "What, no way dude, you are not tying me up. I want to touch you and make love to you. Do you not want that?" Starting to think this maybe wasn't a good idea Chloe replies, "Of course I want that! I love it when you touch me, but you are just always so gentle when we have sex. I'm not saying I don't love that about you. I absolutely love the fact that we make love. I just thought maybe we could try something new. I thought you said you trusted me?"

Chloe starts rubbing Beca's arms up and down and the DJ catches Chloe's sad eyes looking down. Giving in for the millionth time, Beca brings her fingers to the redheads chin lifting her head up and sitting up to wrap her arms around her girlfriends waist and looking in her eyes saying "Of course I trust you babe. I'm sorry for over reacting. Let's just continue okay?"

Chloe falls a little bit more in love with Beca in this moment and she wraps her arms around her neck bringing her in for a sweet kiss. "You are the absolute cutest, you know that. I love you" Chloe says against the DJs lips. Affronted, Beca scowls and says" I'm not cute, I'm a bad ass motherfucker. But I love you too."

Having too much of the over load of Beca cuteness, Chloe thinks it's time to get back to business and pushes Beca back down and starts kissing her neck. Too wrapped up in the kisses and licks against her neck, Beca doesn't even notice Chloe finish strapping the toy on her or tying her hands above her head. After she's done tying her girlfriend up Chloe sits back on Beca's hips, gripping her shoulders and says "You ready for this?" Beca simply nods and watches as her girlfriend mounts her and sinks all the way in.

Chloe lets out a soft sigh before getting comfortable and starting to move her hips up and down. In a trance, Beca says to her girlfriend "You're so beautiful Chloe. I wish I could touch you right now." Heart melting from the comment Chloe smiles and switches her postions just a little bit bracing her arms on either side of Beca's head and leans down to kiss her. Pulling from the kiss Beca realizes that Chloe's new position has given her the perfect view of the red heads breasts and she quickly puts her mouth on the soft mound of flesh.

Chloe not stopping her movements on top of Beca gives herself some time to appreciate the attention that is being given to her breasts "Ohhhh god Beca that feels so good baby don't stop." Just to tease her girlfriend Beca releases the nipple from her mouth, but after feeling Chloe stop her rocking she switches to suck the other nipple into her mouth. After giving both breasts the attention they deserve Beca starts leaving a trail of kisses from Chloe's breasts to up her neck and eventually reaching the side of her face.

Noticing Chloe's eyes have closed Beca whispers to her girlfriend, "Chloe open your eyes. Baby look at me." When the redhead opens her eyes and meets her sweet girlfriend's loving gaze she can't help but quicken her thrusts at a pace so fast that the headboard starts to hit the wall and the mattress starts to shake like it's going to collapse. Wanting to change things up a bit, Chloe sits up and arches her back placing both hands on Beca's collarbones. Getting a little carried away Chloe starts to bang her palms on Beca's chests as she lifts herself up and down faster and faster.

"Oh my god! Fuck Becaaaa you feel so good" Chloe gets so caught up in the immense pleasure of riding Beca that she allows herself to close her eyes once again, not noticing Beca struggling against her restraints and finally in an act of pure adrenaline, she actually breaks free.

Chloe is then brought back when she feels a hand stroking up the back of her neck to grab a fistful of her hair and then feels strong arms wrap around her to flip her over. A bit in shock, she opens her eyes and looks up to find a smirk on the other girls face. Chloe starts to question "How did yo-" but she is cut off by lips on hers and she feels the brunette's hand grab her thigh and hike it over a hip. Getting lost in the kiss Chloe lets her other leg's heel run up the back of Beca's leg. She feels Beca's whole body shiver above her when she scratches down the DJs back and she pants against the brunettes ear "You're so hot! I love it when you dominate me. Give it to me, baby!"

Upon command Beca slowly enters back into Chloe. Not liking the softness of it, Chloe bucks her hips up squeezing her legs around Beca's waist and grabs the back of her neck forcing her to make eye contact "Fuck me baby! You know I like it dirty!" Feeling a little overwhelmed in this moment Beca stops all motions and gives Chloe a hesitant look.

Remembering Beca isn't really a fan of having rough sex, Chloe decides to slow things down a bit and runs her finger tips up and down Beca's smooth back tracing the brunettes tattoos on her lower back and shoulder. She moves her hands to hold the brunette's face and looks into dark blue eyes smiling "Look, I know you're worried about hurting me, but I promise baby you won't. I want all of you. I'm yours, okay?"

Wanting to give her girlfriend what she wants Beca looks into her girlfriend's eyes and thrusts into her hard and fast. Leaning down to kiss the redhead she feels Chloe gasp high pitched pants into her mouth as she humps faster feeling their bodies slide together with ease from the sweat dripping down their bodies.

Beca notices how nice those words sounded coming from Chloe's sweet voice, and grunts out "Say it! Say it again. Tell me your mine." Chloe absolutely loves this possessive side to her girlfriend and it temporarily sends her into bliss. Beca starts to slow down her thrusting a little when she doesn't hear Chloe reply fast enough. Finally, realization hits her and the redhead bucks her hips up starting the fast pace back up again and breathes out "Uhhng oh god Beca! I'm yours baby. I'm ohhh… I'm yours Becs!"

Beca digs her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck and starts to suck on the redheads pulse point. "Mmm Beca mark me. I want everyone to see I'm yours." As she marks her girlfriend and continues to thrust into her, Beca starts to hear a banging on the wall. Turning her head to look towards the commotion, her head movements are stopped by Chloe's left hand on her cheek and her right hand on her neck holding her in place to stay in eye contact "Stay with me. Just focus on me, don't stop baby!" Chloe gasps out.

Beca looks deep into Chloe's eyes and nods leaning down to kiss her for the hundredth time that night. She then starts to move her kisses all over her girlfriend's face making a point to worship every inch of the beautiful face beneath her. Beca's muscles start to ache but she knows she cant stop now when she can hear her girlfriends heavy breathing and whining moans signaling she's close. As if she's reading her mind, Chloe breathes out "Mm I'm almost there Becs". Close to the edge herself from feeling the other end of the toy rub her clit the brunette replies with a sloppy kiss and says "Me too, Chloe. Shit im so close."

The DJ then decides to move her right hand up to grip the head board in order to help aid in her thrusts. Chloe notices her girlfriend's change in movement and puts her own right hand into Beca's left and laces their fingers together above her head. Chloe can't help but admire the DJs bicep and other muscles as they tense from holding the head board, so she runs her hand down the length of Beca's arm and grasps her shoulder blade letting her fingernails break the skin as she drags them down the DJs back.

Becas hisses in pain and pleasure and catches her girlfriends eye "Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are? Mmm you drive me so crazy" Chloe admits. Understanding the feeling, Beca just kisses the redhead and shoves her tongue in her mouth tasting the alcohol from earlier that night. Beca is so close to the edge at this point and she can feel her girlfriend is too by the way her walls clench to the plastic toy making it hard for her to thrust in and out.

As her muscles begin to ache from how hard and fast she's moving in and out of her girlfriend, Beca leans down for one last kiss. When she pulls back she looks deep into the redhead's eyes and says "I love you" and it sends them both into oblivion. Beca swallows Chloe's screams and moans with yet another searing kiss. Once they ride out the high they pull apart and Chloe looks up into steal blue eyes "Mm I love you too baby. So much." Beca smiles down at her girlfriend and feels her body tremble as she pulls completely out and takes the strap on off.

Beca pulls the sheets up over their bodies and allows the redhead to cuddle up to her chest. As she holds the girl in her arms she feels her still trembling and asks, "Chloe are you okay? You're trembling. Are you cold?" Chloe looks up at her girlfriend and winks "Baby you got my body trembling like it should! It's a good thing don't worry." Beca just chuckles and starts rubbing Chloe's back whose laying on her side with her head on Beca's chest listening to her heart beat slow down, one leg wedged between Beca's and an arm laying across the DJ's stomach and her fingers lacing with the other girls.

When they finally catch their breaths Chloe asks "How the hell did you get out of those restraints?! I find that super hot by the way. It totes turns me on that you're strong enough to hold me and carry me and apparently rip belts apart. Fuck, you are so sexy and you don't even know it" laying a sweet kiss on Beca's heart. Beca smirks and replies running her fingers through Chloe's hair "I told you… I'm a bad ass motherfucker!"

Chloe just laughs and smacks her on the stomach, but snuggles back into the loving embrace and says "I guess you are a badass. But you're MY cute badass". Beca kisses the older girls temple and says "I'll be whatever you want me to be, and for as long as you'll have me". Chloe looks up into the steal blue eyes that she fell in love with "I want you forever, Beca." says Chloe. "Then I guess I'll stick around" says Beca as both girls drift asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't another chapter. Sorry if anyone was looking forward to one (I doubt anyone was lol). Anyway, just wanted to thank everyone who has viewed, favorited or followed and a special thanks to 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect for your kind review! I just wanted to let yall know that im thinking of doing more song fics and Ive also made a tumblr. I would love to get some followers and I always follow back! My tumblr is gingerspice12 and my title is Bechlendrick if you want to follow me. Thanks again and be on the look out for my next fic. Spoiler it's a bechloe high school au based off J. Cole's Wet Dreamz. If u haven't heard it already, check it out!


End file.
